VENDIDA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Fluttershy se hubiese marchado con el poni de la feria del trueque? Contiene escenas muy duras.


_Hola bronies y lectores:_

_Este es mi primer fanfic de categoría "ficción M". Es un one-shot, pero no se recomienda su lectura a menores de edad, ni al público sensible. Es una supuesta secuela del episodio "Trade ya", de qué hubiese pasado con Fluttershy si se hubiese ido con el poni de la feria de trueque._

**VENDIDA**

_Nombre: Preciosilla (antes Fluttershy)  
__Edad: 30 años.  
__Profesión: esclava.  
__Año: 2360 del reinado de Celestia._

_Han pasado diez años desde que mi antigua vida acabó y comenzó mi nueva existencia como propiedad de todos. Hace una década fui traicionada por mis mejores amigas, en especial por aquella persona a la que siempre quise como una hermana. Nunca pensé que las ponis que más quería fuesen capaces de venderme. ¿Cuál fue el precio de mi venta? Un libro, sí, como suena. Fui intercambiada por una primera edición de un libro de Daring-Do; aunque eso solo fue mi primera venta, la segunda al menos fue en bits. Todo esto merece una explicación más detallada, el problema es que el amo solo me deja escribir por las mañanas, antes de que se levante. Después me toca ocuparme de él y de la casa; por las noches me lleva a su habitación para satisfacer lo que él llama su "celo masculino". Algunas veces vienen invitados; amigos o parientes de él que no pierden tiempo en sobarme, lamerme y metérmela hasta el fondo._

_A lo largo de estos años he tenido cuatro embarazos y otros tantos abortos. Finalmente el amo me sometió a un proceso de esterilización, dijo que le era más barato dejar seco mi vientre que pagarme los abortos. Al principio intenté escaparme varias veces, todas me atraparon. A la tercera las autoridades de este nuevo país quisieron ejecutarme, pero me salve gracias a que mi dueño se opuso, lo cual es raro porque nunca me ha querido, pero si quiere una mascota que le divierta. Supongo que le era más fácil salvarme la vida que comprar otra esclava._

_He olvidado decir que ya no vivo en Equestria. Fui trasladara a una isla llamada Isaura, situada a varios kilómetros del país donde nací. En este lugar la esclavitud es legal. En mi primera escapada intente apelar a las autoridades, diciéndoles que era una equestriana libre de nacimiento; nadie me creyó, y aunque me creyesen no soy la única esclava equestriana. En aquel entonces no lo sabía pero, por increíble que parezca, durante más de un siglo, ha habido tráfico de esclavos entre Equestria e Isaura. Los traficantes captan de diferentes formas a varios equestrianos, para luego venderlos en la isla, también se da el caso inverso. Hay esclavos isauricos que se venden en Equestria. El amo me explicó que normalmente son chicas jóvenes que acaban en burdeles ilegales; o niños a quienes emplean de trabajadores domésticos entre las clases bajas, o en algunos casos estos niños y niñas se venden a familias ricas que quieren tener hijos, pero no desean complicarse la vida con una difícil adopción llena de trámites burocráticos._

_Llegados a este punto me doy cuenta de que si alguien lee esto, cosa que dudo, posiblemente piense que mi amo es el poni de la feria, aquella chica que quería tener un ortro__**; **__pues no. Ella solo me llevó a Manhattan donde fui encerrada y maltratada en un sótano durante varios días, después me vendió a mi amo actual. _

_Después de salir de la feria, aquella poni cuyo nombre no recuerdo, el ortro y yo fuimos a una gran mansión situada en Manhattan. La vivienda estaba algo alejada del resto de la ciudad. Allí él me enseñó la casa por dentro, mostrándome una linda habitación, donde según él me hospedaría. Me dijo que me pagaría un buen sueldo por entrenar a su ortro, el cual fue alojado en el jardín de la casa. Aquella noche ella preparó la cena, me dijo que prefería que siempre comiésemos juntos para no estar solos, pero que si yo quería cenar sola no se opondría. Por el tono dulce que empleaba me sentí _halagada_. Debí haberme marchado de allí inmediatamente pero no lo hice. La cena al principio fue bien pero mi comida o quizás mi bebida tenían algo. Al cabo de unos minutos me sentí mareada y me desmayé. No sé cuántas horas estuve inconsciente, pero al despertar me encontraba tumbada en un colchón sin sabanas, con un cubo al lado. Me asuste mirando hacia todos los lados, descubrí que estaba en un sótano o algo parecido; intente volar pero entonces me di cuenta de que tenia las alas atadas a la espalda. Además tenía un cadena en el cuello, sujetada a una argolla de la pared. Me puse a gritar pidiendo socorro pero nadie respondió, al cabo de un rato apareció mi raptor._

_Aquella poni me dijo que el ortro había sido envenenado, no le servía para nada, quien le servía era yo. Ella me dijo "Olvídate de que te llamas Fluttershy, y de tu antigua vida. Ya no tienes pasado, tu presente es que ahora eres una esclava, tu nuevo nombre será… Preciosilla. Te irán mejor las cosas si aceptas cuál es tu lugar" Me arrodillé suplicándole clemencia, pidiéndole que me dejará marchar, le prometí que no diría nada. E se rió, después me dio una bofetada, caí al suelo, momento en que él aprovechó para darme dos patadas en la tripa. Quede dolorida, entonces me vendo los ojos y me amordazó, seguidamente me ató los cascos mientras decía "Espero que esto sirva para que aprendas, zorra". Permanecí privada de mi voz y mi visión durante varias horas. Estuve allí encerrada durante días, orinaba en un cubo, como único alimento recibía un plato de comida para perros una vez al día. Pasado este tiempo la poni me desató, me puso una correa alrededor del cuello y me subió a la casa. Mi raptora me llevó al salón donde comí aquella horrible cena. Vi a más de 20 ponis, la mayoría eran unicornios pero también había algún pegaso. Mi raptora comenzó a hablar "Señores, aquí les muestro esta cosita tan linda". Uno de los visitantes se acerco a mí y me preguntó si era virgen, negué con la cabeza, lo que provocó decepción en más de uno. Mi "vendedora" mi miro con odio. _

—Señores, aunque no sea virgen esta poco usada, seguro que les complacerá como compañera de cama. Además miren que carita tan linda tiene. Es algo rebelde, pero seguro que a más de uno le gustaría domarla. Vamos no sean tímidos y comencemos la subasta. Empecemos por… 1000.

—¿Mil por una pegaso no virgen? Pues suerte—rio uno de los ponis contagiando sus risas a varios de los presentes, pero el ofertante no se reía y miraba furiosamente a su mercancía.

Mi vendedor bajo el preció inicial a 300, a continuación todos hicieron sus ofertas.

—400.

—600

—700

—900 y es más de lo que valle.

—Oh, venga. ¿Nadie ofrece al menos 1100?... Ah. Sea. Novecientos a la una, novecientos a las dos…

—¡3000!—gritó un unicornio marrón oscuro, con crines plateadas, ojos marrón oscuro casi negros y una capa roja que impedía ver su cutie mark, aunque yo se la he visto en la cama, es un lingote de oro. Sus cascos eran azules supuse que se los teñía y así era. A donde fui enviada era frecuente que la gente se tiñese los cascos, era como una moda.

_Mi vendedora mi miró complacido. Mi comprador y actual amo se acerco a mi raptor._

—Mis chicos vendrán a por ella en 3 días, para trasladarla a Isaura. Tenedla lista. Aquí tienes un cheque.

—Sí, señor Quilates, pero esa isla… hay que ir por mar… las autoridades…

—Tranquila. La guardia hace la vista gorda conmigo, para eso les pago.

_Así fue como acabé en las pezuñas del Señor Quilates. En realidad ese no es su nombre de pila, solo es una especie de nombre profesional, pero si escribiese su verdadero nombre me mataría. Desde entonces ya ha pasado diez años, tal vez doce. He perdido las esperanzas de regresar a Equestria, incluso si mi amo muriera pasaría a depender de su familia. Al menos aquí tengo una habitación propia y se me permite comer normal y ducharme, aunque a cambio de dichos "privilegios" debó de mostrar una firme lealtad, obediencia y sumisión a mi amo; de lo contrario aquel sótano podría parecer un palacio en comparación con el lugar donde iría a parar._

_Las primeras dos veces que me escape el amo me tuvo un mes encerrada y torturada en un desván. La tercera y última vez hizo que me enterrasen viva, en serio, me metieron en un ataúd y sepultaron bajo tierra; afortunadamente me liberaron antes de que se me terminase el aire de mi prisión subterránea, después mi dueño me dijo "Solo ha sido un aviso, la próxima vez morirás dentro del ataúd". Seguidamente sus hombres me hicieron arrodillarme ante él, me colocaron una navaja a la altura del cuello; le besé a mi amo el casco delantero derecho y le pedí perdón, prometiéndole que nunca más me escaparía suplicándole que no me matase. Él me perdonó la vida, pero a cambió hizo algo que no había hecho hasta ahora, me entregó a sus secuaces para que se divirtiesen conmigo; solo diré que lo hicieron de una forma tan bestia, que después tuvieron que darme diez puntos en la zona vaginal. Al menos el amo y sus invitados saben follar más suavemente, esos tipejos son unos brutos. Afortunadamente mi dueño nunca más me ha vuelto a dejar en sus cascos, al menos por ahora. Nunca intenté volver a escapar después de aquello._

_Quilates es terrible. Vive de una serie de negocios turbios. Negocia con drogas y armas, para lo cual tiene contactos entre las autoridades de Isaura y Equestria. Siempre se ha dicho que el ejército y las autoridades equestrianas son totalmente honestos y de conducta intachable, eso será en el caso de algunos pero no de todos. Quilates tiene comprados a varias autoridades militares y civiles que controlan el tráfico de mercancías en el país equestriano, de modo que estos hacen la vista gorda con él, lo mismo pasa en Isaura. Además él es dueño de varios casinos de este país. Tiene comprados a varios jueces y fiscales, el que no se deja comprar con dinero o favores es igualmente manipulable amenazando a su familia o seres queridos. Incluso sus secuaces, a los que él llama coloquialmente "muchachos", le temen; por eso cuando llegué a su casa en principio esos granujas no me tocaron, era propiedad del amo y como tal no podía ser manipulada sin su permiso, pero al final él mismo me entregó a ellos para que se divirtieran conmigo. Sin embargo, incluso esos mismos secuaces le deben cierto grado de sumisión al amo, no tanto como yo ni de la misma forma, pero todos saben que su cabeza ha de situarse por debajo del cráneo de Quilates._

_No sé qué habla sido de mis ex -amigas. Por culpa de esas sucias traidoras me ha pasado todo esto. Dudo que alguna vez regrese a Equestria. Si vuelvo no duraré en matarlas a todas, en especial a Rainbow Dash. Aquí he aprendido ciertos métodos de tortura, si algún día puedo se los aplicaré a ella. Cuando esa sucia traidora ya no pueda más y suplique clemencia, entonces seré clemente quitándole la vida para que deje de sufrir._

_Ya no tengo más tiempo para escribir. Es la hora de empezar a trabajar. Me toca toda un día de trabajo. Esta noche vienen invitados. Espero que no sean muchos, la última vez tuve que acostarme con más de 20 ponis._

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola bronies y lectores._

_Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio "Trade ya". El final de ese capítulo me indignó y quise hacer esta historia para protestar._

_Por otro lado intenté tratar el tema de la trata de personas. En la realidad hay muchas mafias que se dedican a traficar con chicas jóvenes para venderlas, o para prostituirlas._

_Es la primera historia de categoría M que escribo, espero que les haya gustado. Es muy corta, pero es que esa era mi intención, un relato breve pero conciso._

Al principio creí que el poni de la feria era un chico, pero resulta que es un yegua llamada Teddie Safari.

_Un saludo._  
_Nos leemos._


End file.
